A Cliched Love Story
by GO NATURE
Summary: Alec is new in New York, and doesn't get the High School caste system, where Magnus is the golden top and hes the dirt, so Magnus decides to show him his place, whether with Alec's humiliation, an ostentatious attitude or a heart break. Or all three. AH
1. Chapter 1

Alec

I grimaced at the smell of mothballs as I opened the closet in my new room. A good, fat layer of dust covered every square inch of the cherry wood floor, and I just couldn't wait to begin cleaning it all up. Note sarcasm.

After deciding the closet would be large enough to fit all of my clothes, I went to go find a broom in the mountains of boxes. I found a box as long as I was tall, labeled 'Cleaning Supplies' in my mother's cursive, and opened it up. Inside, behold, were the brightly gleaming, mass array of cleaning things that my mother had collected over the years.

I picked a broom up out of the mess and carried it back up the stairs to where my siblings and my own bedrooms were, including two bathrooms, which we'd decided to split evenly between the four of us.

Isabelle and Max would take one, since Isabelle used the most time and Max used the least. Jace and I would take the other, since we were pretty evenly balanced. Max had complained about the arrangement for a while, but eventually got over it. The only thing he needed out of it was a place to go to the bathroom and a shower, and he'd gotten both. I don't think he'd mine missing out on a shower every once in a while, though.

I began sweeping the dust out of the room, starting at the corner diagonal to the door. After choking on the dust three times, sighting nearly ten eight-legged insects and having to spend forty-five minutes sweeping dust, I was ready to move back to California.

I did eventually manage to clean out the room, of dust and insects, armed with a broom and a canister of bug-killing spray I found in the 'Cleaning Supplies' box. The spray left a nasty smell though, and I opened both windows to air the place out before leaving and closing the door behind me.

I was going to go downstairs and locate my boxes when a delighted screech reached my ears, the second before I was encased in a hug/tackle from behind.

"You have to see my room, Alec. It look's exactly like my one back home!" Isabelle dragged me back the way I'd came, right into her new bedroom.

True enough, with the exception of the different colored walls, the room looked like a replica of her old one. Minus, of course, the mess. That would come later.

"How'd you get the furniture up here? And all your stuff?" I asked, realizing her posters, lamps and other miscellaneous junk was already set up.

"I paid the moving guy to bring it all up and reassemble the bed and desk. I spent the last hour unpacking the boxes, and set it all up so it looks just like my room back home… ah, isn't it amazing?" She smiled at her room, and I gave her a 'You're-definitely-crazy' look before leaving. She, in all of her bliss, didn't even notice.

After checking that the smell was out of my room, which it was, I began the slow process of lugging up my furniture, one or two pieces at a time. After I finished that, I began to reassemble it, which was surprisingly easy. None of it required screws, and was all simple 'Lock-into-place' type of stuff.

After that, I began with my boxes. I could fit all of my stuff into four, almost three, boxes and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Max had six boxes, even though those two, nearly three, more boxes then mine were basically all games, comics, books, and puzzles.

Two boxes were clothes, and I quickly sprayed the closet with Febreze to get the mothball smell out before putting it all away into the built-in shelves. I flattened the two boxes before beginning to unpack the third box, which was mainly athletic stuff and books. Kind of a way to sum up my life, if you think about it.

To most people, I probably seem like a nerd, hence the books. But in reality, I probably trained as much as an Olympic athlete. I play three sports, but only one competitively. I did swimming and weight lifting, the second of which I'm not really sure even is a sport. The one I play competitively is football, though I probably won't be playing another season since this is my senior year and the season ended last month at homecoming, though I was at a different school then.

Maybe I am a nerd. I don't really think it's that bad of a label, since all it means is that your smarter then the average person and study longer, both of which I am. You might say I sound like I'm bragging, or just plain arrogant, but I think it's safe to say that I'm smarter then the brain-dead teenagers I go to school with, all of who only care about the next time they're getting laid.

After unpacking that, I began on the last box. It was mainly just trophies, albums I'd made and a few rough sketches. The one thing no one, not even my family, knows about me is that I really am thinking about getting my degree in the fine arts once I graduate highschool. I've been sketching since I was about ten, and have been practicing since one kid said my picture was ugly. It had developed from proving the boy wrong to an actual passion, one that I don't think I'll ever grow tired of.

Another thing that no one, but Isabelle and Jace, knew was that I was gay. Closeted, but still gay. I'd learned when I was in middle school, when I learned that I appreciated looking at half-dressed boys in the locker rooms more then I would ever appreciate a girl's breasts.

For a few years, I tried to go back to normal. I would kiss a girl in middle school and go to movies with them, and I slept with girls in high school, but it didn't change anything.

I'd learnt to accept myself as I was a while ago, though I didn't willingly reveal it to anyone. By accepting myself, I mean I stopped trying to change who I was, not revealing it to the world. Isabelle figured it out, and soon after followed Jace, and they'd been fine with it long before I myself had been.

A trophy slipped out of my grip, jerking me out of my self-reflecting reverie, and my hand shot out to catch it. I sighed in relief when there was silence instead of a loud bang, and carefully placed it on top shelf of my desk.

"Alec? Are you finished?" My mom's voice came as I heard her climbing the stairs.

"Yeah. Just putting away a few last things. You can come in." I called, and she did. She immediately cringed, pinching her nose.

"What is that smell?" She asked, and I sniffed the air and shrugged, guessing I'd been breathing in the smell so long that I'd gotten used to it.

"Probably the bug spray I used earlier. There are so many spiders, its unbelievable." I said, putting the last trophy, a bronze one showing a boy in a diving position, away.

"Oh, let me take these boxes. I finished your fathers and my room, and your father is finishing the rest of the house, and I feel useless. Just relax, and I'll begin making dinner soon." My mom said, flattening the two boxes I hadn't yet before taking them out with her.

"Thanks." I called after her, looking around the room. My bed still didn't have any sheets, blankets or pillows on it so I went to get some. I took the stairs down three at a time, the door closing behind my mom just as she went out to go throw the boxes away. I found the things I needed easily enough, and quickly went up to my room before my mom would come in and insist she helped me. I felt like some quiet time right now, and my mom really didn't like silences, whether they were comfortable or not.

After I fit the sheet on, I threw the blanket on, followed by the pillows. I flopped down on bed, sighing in relief. I was finished with settling in, almost. All I had to do was go to school three days from now, on Monday, and I'd be officially settled.

I didn't realize I hadn't fallen asleep until I was being poked awake. I opened my eyes groggily to see Max there, grinning widely.

"Dinner is ready! Mom made a pie for dessert." Max gushed before running out of the room. I could faintly hear his feet on the stairs.

"Coming." I muttered, sitting up. I rubbed my eyes, but it didn't help. I flopped right back into bed, falling asleep before my eyes hit the pillow. This time, no one came to wake me up after Mom told them all to let me sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

School, oh glorious school. Also know as the way I'll be starting my day for the rest of my high school career.

"Come on, Jace. I don't think you should worry about not being 'Fashionably late' at this point." I called, slinging my backpack on after I laced up my shoes. Jace wasn't actually biologically related to us, but my dad had been his godfather so when Jace's dad died when Jace was seven-years-old (his mom had died in child-birth) he came to live with us.

It was really messed up, since we practically _were_ brothers, but I'd had feelings for Jace since last year. Not 'you're-the-best-bro-ever' sort of feelings. More like 'I-want-to-fuck-you-but-I-can't-because-that-would-technically-be-incest' sort of feelings. Even though he knew I was gay, he didn't know I was gay for _him_. I was sort of surprised, though endlessly thankful, that he hadn't figured it out yet. Then again, while Jace _was_ the prettiest crayon in the box, he wasn't the sharpest.

As Jace jumped down the stairs three at a time, I turned around and opened the door, walking out as he got to the ground level, leaving the door open behind me. Izzy was already in our Escalade, which was basically what our parents had given to the four of us. Though Max didn't, and legally couldn't, drive it since he _was_ nine, he was included in the recipients.

As of now, I was the only one trusted enough to drive, so the other three were always battling over who got shotgun. Max, sadly, probably wouldn't experience the front seat until he could drive, since Jace or Isabelle would always claim the whole 'I'm-older then-you-so-I-have-more-privileges' deal.

After we dropped Max off at his new elementary, I made a U-turn and began back towards the high school. Of course, thanks to Jace for making us late, the parking lot was jam-packed and I had to circle around a few times before I finally found a space.

The halls were empty as we made our way to the office, and I introduced ourselves to the secretary once we got into the office. She was a middle-aged graying woman, and she seemed a bit flustered as she looked through the files in a drawer. I handed it off to Jace, since he was leaning against the wall looking like an angsty movie star while he picked his nails. The angst was probably caused over not having enough 'Beauty time' in the bathroom this morning, since Izzy had hogged the bathroom the better half of the morning.

"L…" The woman muttered to herself, dragging her finger along the files, "H-here, Lightwood." She took out three separate files and took out two pieces of paper from each. I took them all, and gave Isabelle and Jace their papers.

"O-one is the schedule, t-the other is y-your information, such as locker numbers and combinations, s-student IDs, out of other things." She explained, stuttering more then once, and I thanked her for the three of us before heading into the hallway.

I looked at my schedule, looking for first period of the day. Thankfully, it was one of my best classes, AP general papers. While I couldn't classify a cell for the life of me in biology, I had always been good at writing, or so I'd been told. I don't mean hilarious anecdotes, or dramatic plays, just essays and things like that. Persuasive writing was my strong point, but we'd finished that section in the first month of the school year. I was hoping they hadn't covered it yet at this school.

"Well, see you later." Jace left after figuring out his first class, and after Isabelle gave Alec a peck on the cheek, she also left.

"Room 322…" I muttered to myself as I began walking down the hallway. At the doorways were the 100 classes, and after the office began the 200s, and so I was guessing the 300s would come up pretty soon.

I figured out at the end of the hallway that there were only the 100 and 200 classes on the ground level, and climbed the stairs. I began to feel slightly nervous, since I knew I couldn't just _quietly enter_ class during the middle of class time. I heaved a sigh as I got to room 322, but didn't stop walking since it would look weird if some kid saw me outside a door, hyping up on courage to enter.

I knocked slightly on the doorframe as I opened the door, and the eyes of the class gravitated to me. A few girls looked at each other and giggled, before beginning to look me up and down like I was their next possible boyfriend. Yet another reason why I had stopped _liking_ girls: they giggled too much. And for some reason, they thought guys only liked them if they showed off nearly their whole body and only wore scraps of clothing. Thankfully for me, not all guys are that shallow.

"And who are you?" The teacher, a small man in a black blazer, a white undershirt and jeans, asked.

"Alec Lightwood, sir. I'm a transfer student." I said, and the man's brows furrowed.

"Show me your schedule, if you would. You might be in the wrong period." He said, and I complied. He studied it, and frowned slightly before handing it back, "Take a seat, Mr. Lightwood. I'm Mr. Evans." He said, and I took one of the seats in the back.

I relaxed as I sat down, looking around the class. I completely ignored the girls unconsciously, and after about two seconds of looking, my mouth went dry. Sitting two seats diagonal to me was the most beautiful guy I'd ever seen. He had long black hair that was spiked with something that looked like glittery gel, and Izzy would most definitely approve his wardrobe. He wore fitted black pants that had a glossy sheen and a neon purple wife beater. A leather jacket was thrown on the back of his chair.

He was whispering to a girl to his left, and small smirk on his face that I hadn't yet seen fully. I could see the curve of his jaw and the smirking side of his lips, and at this angle, just the tip of his nose. His skin was a honey color that Izzy would kill to have, and just like the rest of him, it was flawless. Though he wasn't as muscular as I was (while I genuinely do enjoy sports, I won't say its just for the joy of it. What can I say, I enjoy being muscular, who doesn't?), he still had lean muscle that I could see quite easily since he only had a wife beater on.

I tore my eyes away to avoid suspicion, and faced the board blankly for the rest of class, unable to stop thinking of the boy. I groaned inwardly to myself. I sounded like Bella Swan, or some other lifeless, hopelessly-in-love teenage-girl. For me, it was more like I was in-lust though. I'm not _actually_ Bella Swan.

I raised my hand when I realized that, if classes were like they'd been at my old school, they should only be an hour long. Seeing as it had already been an hour since school had officially started, I was wondering why Mr. Evans was still ranting on about the grammar issues in the last assignment.

"This is a second grade issue, people, I simple will not accept-" Mr. Evans, stopped, his eyes drawing back to me. The other kids turned around when they realized he'd stopped and was looking at something, or in my case, someone, "Looks like Mr. Lightwood doesn't know my number one rule: I will not stop class so you can ask if you can go to the bathroom. At the end of class, if you have any questions on what we're learning, you can come to me, but that is it."

I lowered my hand quickly, my face warming up and I wished mentally that everyone would stop looking at me. I should have just held it until the bell, and then asked it to Mr. Evans.

"But since you_ obviously_ did not know that yet, I will answer your question." He said, and I nodded, letting out a small sigh before clearing my throat.

"How long are classes?" I asked, and the man glanced at the clock.

"You have a half hour left." He said, before beginning to speak on about grammatical errors that we must not make in the future, at any cost.

A few kids were still looking at me, I noticed with a flush that one of them was the honey-skinned boy I'd been looking at earlier.

His eyes were a mixture of green and yellow, and add the fringe of black lashes around them; they were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. He wore green eyeliner-or guyliner, if you prefer-that faded into purple, so it matched his eyes and his outfit. His lips were plain, but somehow, I don't think they could be enhanced with anything a beautician could create. His lips were still smirking, and I swallowed as I looked away.

I'd kept a secret this long, and I wouldn't just jeopardize myself for some pretty boy.

Because I had looked away, I didn't see smirk slowly melt off his face until he was frowning, a glint of anger lighting in his eyes at being ignored by the new student.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus

I was still a little pissed that the new boy, Alex or whatever, had just ignored me in General Papers. No one, straight or not, had ever so blatantly ignored me.

At lunch, I decided to make a move when I saw him at a vending machine, getting something to drink. Instead of going straight to my table, I made my way over to him. He was having issues getting the bottle out of the slot at the bottom, and I shoved him gently away before bending over and reaching in, drawing a flap back so the bottle would fall. I tugged it out, and handed it to him.

I hid a wide smirk when I saw his eyes linger on my backside. He was definitely gay.

"T-thanks." He said, his voice scratchier then it had been in class. His face was lightly flushed as he looked away.

I began walking, gesturing for him to follow, and he did.

"How about you come sit with me, gay boy." I said, and Alec froze in place and paled, frantically looking around for anyone who might have heard.

"H-how'd you-" He looked like a deer caught in headlights, his face as white as a sheet.

"It's a little difficult not to notice you staring at my ass." I said, and his white face was flooded with red. He bit his bottom lip as he looked down, his cheeks still tomato red. He was so adorable, it was almost a sin.

"Oh… uh…. S-sorry." He mumbled, and I smirked slightly, "Um, what's your name again? I didn't catch it." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Magnus Bane. Want to eat lunch with some of my friends and me?" I asked, and he looked up at me through his lashes. I swallowed unconsciously, noticing his beautiful, blue eyes for the first time. His pupil was ringed with a dark, midnight blue, which brightened into a sky blue before fading again at the edges. His eyes displayed his emotions incredibly well, and at the moment, he seemed to be… afraid. For what, I didn't know.

"Uh, I'm… I'm good." He said before hurrying away. For a few seconds, I could only stare at where he'd been. I turned around just in time to see the cafeteria doors closing behind him.

"What?" I whispered to myself, wondering who the hell Alec Lightwood thought he was. He'd pretty much ignored my whole existence in General Papers, and then declined my offer to join me at lunch. No one, and I mean no one, had ever turned down a chance to sit with me at lunch. I'd practically given him a seat on a silver platter!

I made my way to my table, and joked along with my friends, but I really wasn't there. I couldn't stop thinking about Alec; the only boy-heck, he was the only person who'd ever resisted me so thoroughly. And he didn't even seem to know he was doing it…

Slowly, my wonder turned to anger. Alec wasn't anyone yet in this school, and me, Magnus freaking Bane, was at the gleaming, golden top of the whole, fucked-up, little pyramid this high school had. Who did he think he was, rejecting me?

That was the day I swore I'd make Alec regret ever thinking he was my equal. Whether I had to humiliate him or act like a downright jerk, I would make Alec regret it. Then I remembered something, something better then the previous two.

I would pretend to be gay for a month, and I would win him over. Then, I'd humiliate him by revealing him to the whole school. Then I'd be a jerk to him for the rest of the year. All three of my ideas wrapped into a little, heart-breaking box.

I'll wrap this up into a few sentences: I would break his little, homosexual, innocent heart. I would make him wish he'd died in the closet he kept him and his gay ass in, because now that he'd peeked out enough for me to see him, I would chop him down, inch by inch.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Just to let all of my readers know, I've changed the rating to M, for later chapters. Read on, my lovelies!

Alec

At the end of the day, I had two tests to study for and homework in pretty much every class.

I texted Isabelle and Jace, telling them that I was staying at the school library for a little while and would just walk home. We lived about three miles away, give or take some, and while the sky was pretty cloudy, it wasn't supposed to rain until tonight. I was just hoping the storm didn't come in earlier.

After about forty-five minutes, I'd finished all of my homework and had moved onto studying for the test, and to my chagrin, a loud boom of thunder sounded outside. Within seconds, it began pouring.

I decided to stay to wait it out, or maybe just the worst of it, but after about fifteen minutes, the librarian came up to me and the other few students spread out around the library.

"Excuse me, students, but I need to leave and I'm not allowed to leave students here without any supervision." She called, and the others left almost immediately, grabbing their binders and slinging on their backpacks, "Sir, are you leaving?" She asked when I hesitated.

"Sure. I'll be out in five minutes." I said, standing up and beginning to pack up my things. She nodded, going back to her desk near the doors of the library. I sighed, walking out the doors and was going to call Izzy when I saw my battery life. I probably had a minute to call her before it died.

After I was outside the main doors, under the covering, I flipped open my phone. The rain was so loud that I probably wouldn't be able to hear her when she picked up, but I called anyways.

On the first call, she didn't pick up. I swore colorfully, trying again. She didn't pick up this time either. I was going to text her when my phone beeped, the screen blacking out. I resisted the urge to stomp my foot and scream, looking around for anyone I knew that could give me a ride home. The only students I could see were just leaving, speeding out of the parking lot. A few cars were left, but judging from how classy and overpriced they looked, I doubt any of the belonged to students.

Stuffing my phone to the bottom of my backpack so it wouldn't get wet, I began walking. I shivered as the rain soaked me to the bone, only minutes after I began walking. I kept my head down, the water dripping from my hair into my eyes anyway.

Within a half hour, when I was halfway there at the most, I was frozen. Mix the cool early November weather that I'd usually enjoy with pouring, freezing cold rain and no umbrella; well, I'll just say its not going to be the best day you've ever experienced.

I probably had a mile left to go when a dark purple Aston Martin DBS pulled up to the curb beside me. I'd seen it at the school, but that didn't really mean that this _wasn't_ some creeper. I hesitated; since I desperately wanted to get out of the rain but I'm not really the kind of guy that's into getting raped by some middle-aged teacher.

The window rolled down, and I held in a gasp as I saw who it was. Magnus Bane.

My heart rate sped up and my breathing quickened. This was the guy who'd figured out I was gay in less then half a day. All he had to do was let it slip once and the whole school would know. Plus… he was one of the sexiest guys alive.

"Alec?" He called, and I nodded slightly, still shivering uncontrollably, "Get in. You're going to get sick."

I walked over to the passenger door, and he leant over and opened it before I could. Surprisingly, the inside interior was purple leather. I have a feeling he likes purple.

I closed the door behind me, and he reached into the back seat and grabbed a v-neck white t-shirt.

"Put this on." He said, and I nodded, slipping out of my soaked navy jumper. I noticed Magnus looking at me, and glanced over. I flushed deeply when I noticed he wasn't looking at me, but at my chest.

"Do you work out?" Magnus asked, and I nodded, my cheeks burning.

"Uh, yeah. Football, swimming and weightlifting…You?" I asked after a moment, pulling the shirt on.

"The shirt is inside out." He said, ignoring the question, and I pulled it off again. This time, though, Magnus stopped me from putting it back on. He quickly climbed over his seat and straddled my waist, lacing his hands behind my neck and pulling me closer. I was unable to hold back a gasp, and Magnus leaned in, forcing his lips to mine.

For a moment I was still, before my lips slowly began to work against his. His body was warm and dry, the opposite of mine, and I wrapped my arms around him, addicted to the warmth he radiated.

Magnus slowed down his fervent kissing, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth. I gasped, shivers running down my spine at the sensation. Unfortunately, all those sensations ended up in my groin.

"Magnus…" I groaned, wishing I had the willpower to push him back.

"Hmm…?" He hummed, his chest vibrating pleasantly against mine. I brought my hands up to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. I took a deep breath and pushed him back.

"M-Magnus, I thought you were… I thought you were straight." I said, my breathing still rapid, and he shrugged.

"I move on." He whispered, his eyes not leaving my lips.

"I-I think we should wait a while before… _this_." I gestured to what we were doing, "I don't want you to regret this tomorrow when you decide that your still straight." I said, regretting every word. The only thing I wanted right now was to continue kissing Magnus, but I'd seen him around school with girls, and it was pretty obvious the way he watched them that he was more into girls then guys.

"I know what I want, Alec." He breathed into my ear, and I closed my eyes.

"Why me?" I muttered to myself, my eyes still closed.

Magnus

I left the high school later then I usually would. Ms. Kline, one of my teachers, had told me I was failing her class, and I just… did her a _favor_ to get an A, and after I'd taken a shower in the gym locker rooms, I had to go find an umbrella so I wouldn't get soaked on the way out to my car.

I began driving towards my house, and was a few minutes away when I saw a familiar navy jumper. Alec.

I slowed to a stop, and Alec slowed his walk, shaking his head to get it out of his head. He was soaked, his clothes clinging to his skin. Unconsciously, my mouth watered at his broad, muscular chest, Pecs and all. I ignored it. I was straight, and always had been. I was willing to act gay if I got my revenge, though. That was it, and then I'd be back to girls.

Though I didn't want to admit it, in the back of my mind I knew I was lying to myself.

I rolled down the window, and Alec froze for a second.

"Alec?" I called, and he nodded, "Get in. You're going to get sick." He was shivering so much, that I actually did think he would get sick. I leant over and pushed the door open, and he climbed in, looking at the interior for a second.

He was still shivering uncontrollably, his clothing soaked, and I saw my chance to get his shirt off, which would lead to sex, which would lead to a relationship.

"Put this on." I said, and he nodded, smiling at me slightly before pulling his jumper off.

I stared at his chest, imagining running my hands over it. Alec noticed me looking, and flushed a deep red, biting his bottom lip.

"Do you work out?" I asked, acting nonchalant about getting caught watching him.

"Uh, yeah." He paused, swallowing, "Football, swimming and weightlifting. You?" He asked, pulling the shirt on. For a second I felt disappointed, but I shook the feeling off. _I'm straight,_ I thought to myself.

"The shirt is inside out." I said, thanking everything that it was from the last time I'd made out in here, so when I took it off it had been inside out. He took it off again, and before he could put it back on, I took it out of his hands. I quickly jumped across the console between us and straddled his waist, wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him closer.

He gasped, and I used this as my chance to kiss him, even though he was frozen stiff. Slowly, he warmed up to me and wrapped his arms around me before kissing me back. I thought kissing a guy would disgust me but… it was better then any kiss I'd ever had with a girl.

His body was freezing, and he pulled me flush against him. I slowed down, pulling his bottom lip into my mouth. He shivered, his eyelids fluttering.

"Magnus…" He groaned, and I breathed in quickly at the way he said my name.

"Hmm?" I hummed, kissing the corner of his lips.

"M-Magnus, I thought you were…" He paused, taking a deep breath, "I thought you were straight." He said, and I shrugged. I wasn't even sure if I was at this point.

"I move on." I said, wishing I could just continue kissing him.

"I-I think we should wait a while before… _this_." He gestured to us, our chests flush, "I don't want you to regret this tomorrow when you decide that your still straight." I wondered how anyone could ever regret this. I knew I definitely wouldn't.

"I know what I want, Alec." I leaned forward, breathing into his ear. He closed his eyes, his head leaning back against the leather seat of my Aston Martin.

"Why me?" He murmured to himself, and I smirked. If I just carried on like this for a week, then I could definitely break his heart.

I also knew that if we _did_ carry on like this, then it might break my heart too. That thought made me realize something. I was gay for Alec Lightwood, some new jock. It just gave me all the more reason to stomp out his heart before this went too far, for the both of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec

I could barely focus with Magnus so close to me, but I wasn't _completely_ brain dead. The longer we made out, the more possibilities came to mind.

By now, Isabelle or Jace had definitely noticed the storm, so they'd probably tried calling me. When I didn't pick up, they'd probably drive to the high school to pick me up. I couldn't imagine how mind blowing - not in a good way - it would look while you drove to the high school to see your oldest brother in the front of an Aston Martin with some guy straddling him while the two made out.

"M-Magnus…" I breathed in deeply; "I should be-" I stopped, a gasp forcing its way out as Magnus sucked on the pulse point of my neck.

"You should be what?" Magnus asked, his voice low and husky and his eyes lidded as he stared at me straight on.

My breath caught in my throat, any rejection I was about to say lost. Up close, his yellow-and-gold eyes were even more beautiful. They were like the most common eye colors of cats – yellow and green – mixed together. They were definitely just as luminescent as a feline's eyes, and just as beautiful.

"Just what I thought." Magnus smirked, gleaming white teeth flashing, and it was one I recognized. It was the one Jace used on girls when he was sure he got them, when he _knew_ he was going to get laid. It was enough to shake me from my reverie.

I opened the door, gently picking Magnus up as I got out before placing him back down on the leather passenger seat. I slung my backpack on after I slid out, grabbing my jumper from where it was slung over the seat.

"I'm not going to be some one-night stand, Magnus. Anyone else would be happy to, but… not me. I'm sorry." I said, closing the door behind me. The rain wasn't quite as harsh as it had been, but it was still pouring. Even though it was still completely soaked, I pulled my jumper on as I got onto the sidewalk, so as to avoid any strange looks.

I closed my eyes as I walked, the quiet hum of the Aston Martin's engine faded completely after about five steps. I desperately wanted to get back in the car, to continue kissing Magnus, but I'm neither lovesick nor lust-sick. Not yet, anyways.

Unlike cheesy romance novels or predictable chick-flicks, it doesn't take one look to fall in love. The most that can happen in one look is a boner, which I'm pretty sure would qualify as 'Desperately-in-need-of-sex middle aged man'. It takes at least a month to fall in love.

Then again, I can't say that for sure. It's not as if I'm an expert at these things, since the only people I love are my siblings and parents, and I've known them all since forever. I met Jace when I was seven or eight, but still, it's pretty much the same amount of time.

After not even fifty steps, the Aston Martin rolled up again. I resisted the urge to be the rude juvenile I so rarely was and stopped, raising a hand to my eyes to block out any further rain from blurring my vision.

"Alec, I didn't mean to rush you. I just got carried away." He called after he rolled the window down, his hair mussed and his cheeks flushed. I couldn't imagine I looked any different.

"It's alright. Now that I know you're not literally going to jump me… could you give me a ride home, please?" I asked, biting lip as my cheeks flushed. While I'd usually not be caught dead asking for favors, I didn't want to miss the second day of school because I got a flu or whatever else.

"Get in. I swear, as long as I can restrain myself, I will not touch your luscious lips." Magnus smiled, and I sighed, slightly relieved and slightly scared, as I walked over to the Aston Martin passenger door for the second time in the last twenty minutes.

I slid into the drivers seat, and Magnus threw me the white t-shirt with an amused smirk, and I rolled my eyes at him as I switched shirts, making sure it wasn't inside out this time.

"Tell me where to go." Magnus said, and I nodded, leaning back.

"Maybe another mile down, and then I'll tell you where to turn." I said, and he nodded, drifting away from the curb when he got the chance.

"Why didn't you have a ride?" Magnus asked, slowing down at a red light.

"I did, but I chose not to take it." At Magnus' confused glance, I explained further, "I had a lot of homework, and I didn't have the books or quietness I needed at home so I chose to stay in the school library and finish it all up. I didn't expect the storm to come in so early, so I was going to wait it out, but the librarian kicked me out maybe twenty minutes after the storm began." I said, and Magnus nodded.

"Ah. Why didn't you have someone come pick you up?" Magnus asked and I shrugged.

"My phone is dead." I said, and Magnus grinned slightly over at me as the light switched to green.

"You have the best and worst of luck." He said, and I raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, you have good luck because you're bad luck caused you to be picked up by me, which followed by a hot make out session with me. Basically everything else after school ended is your bad luck." He said, and I nodded.

"I guess. Go left up here." I said, nodding to the traffic light coming up. He swerved into the left hand lane; cutting off a small, silver Porsche, which resulted in an angry honk. If I'd looked into the rearview mirror, I would have seen a suited brunette man in his mid-thirties flipping us off.

"I live close to here. Next road down though." Magnus said, and I nodded as I looked for our house. I didn't remember the exact address, but I knew it's general location and what it looked like, and I hoped those two would be enough.

Soon enough, I spotted the large prairie-style home, a black escalade parked outside, and I pointed it out to Magnus. He pulled into the driveway, and I thanked him. I was about to get out when he grabbed me by the wrist.

"You don't expect me to give you a ride for free, do you?" He asked, and I shrugged, biting the inside of my cheek. He smiled before he leaned over and kissed me on the mouth. His tongue darted out and he licked my bottom lip before he pulled away.

I was speechless for a moment before Magnus gave me a shove.

"Get out, hon. I have things to do, place to be." Magnus waved his hands vaguely, and I couldn't help smile. Before I knew I was doing it, I leaned over and pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Magnus." I looked away as my face burned. Had I really just done that? Kissed a guy right in front of my home? I got out and grabbed my jumper and backpack before closing the door behind me, hurrying inside.

I didn't see the smirk on Magnus' face that could be described as down right devilish, nor did I see that nearly hidden twinge of self-disgust as he drove away. If I had, I would have never had the courage to tell Isabelle about Magnus, since she'd been watching from the upstairs living room. I wouldn't have day dreamed about how perfect Magnus was. I definitely wouldn't have imagined what my next kiss with Magnus would be like. But I did.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus

My father wasn't there when I got home, which I was grateful for. I found my mom in the kitchen, just putting – what I guessed would be for dinner – some fish into the oven.

"Why are you home so late?" She asked, going to the sink to wash her hands. I walked up behind her and pecked her on the cheek, and she smiled slightly, but I could tell it wasn't genuine.

Thoughts of Alec disappeared, replaced by concern. In the last few months, my dad had… well, changed. While he'd never really been happy, for as long as I could remember, lately it had seemed to become too much. Thus came alcohol. From there, it had just gotten worse.

Nothing physical had happened yet, but when my mom turned around, I knew that had changed. A black and blue mottled bruise colored her right cheekbone, and I sucked in a breath.

"Mom…" I breathed, feeling my eyes water. To know that my dad had gone this far as to actually _hurt_ my mom… well, it was enraging and sad at the same time. My mom had always been the one constant thing in my life, the only person I knew I could always count on, and the only person I ever had and probably ever would love so greatly.

"You know how he is…" She said, sighing deeply as she dried her hands. Instead of breaking down, like so many would, she didn't so much as shake or tear up. She was stronger then anyone I knew.

"You shouldn't have to have this happening to you, mom…." I took a deep, shaky breath before preparing to say what I'd thought about so many times on sleepless nights, "I think you should… I think you guys should divorce." I swallowed, watching her facial expression carefully.

Her expression sharpened, and I could see the denial in her eyes. It was obvious she didn't want to accept that it wasn't going to change. She still wanted to believe that the man she'd met in college would walk through that door at the end of the day. The man she'd known had disappeared the day I'd been born, and though I was man enough to admit it, she wasn't.

"Dinner will be ready at seven." She said, turning around and grabbed a washcloth and got it wet before beginning to wipe down the counters. I frowned, but let it go.

Alec

While I was a little scared about the coming school day that night, my excitement overruled it. I couldn't wait to see Magnus, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything.

Honestly, I just wanted to talk to him. I wanted to find out his favorite color, the kind of music he liked, what he'd like to do in a couple of months, once we finished high school. I just wanted to know him.

Though I did like kissing him and getting to know him physically, I wanted to actually know _something_ about him. All I knew about him at the moment was his name, that he lived on the street after mine, he was a senior in the same high school as me, and he's in my first period AP papers class. Also, that he had an Aston Martin, which means he's substantially wealthy… and has a very good sense in style, and is extremely handsome.

Those were the limits of my knowledge. For all I knew, he was a foreign exchange student and left yesterday, so I'd never see him again. Admitted, it's extremely unlikely, but still possible.

I couldn't sleep, and after spending an hour in bed, I couldn't stand it. I went downstairs, and didn't plan on seeing the kitchen lights on, nor Isabelle and Jace sitting up at the kitchen table, talking.

"What, having a little meeting without me?" I smiled, going to the fridge. I took out a two-liter bottle of Diet coke, the only kind of pop that our mom allowed, and poured myself a glass before going to sit down next to Izzy.

"Alec, Alec, Alec. And here I was, thinking your were a grade A prude." Jace grinned widely, and I glanced at Isabelle and raised an eyebrow before looking back at Jace.

"Just because I don't get laid seven times a week doesn't mean I'm a prude, believe it or not." I said, smiling slightly as I sipped at the relatively tasteless drink.

"I don't think you get laid seven times in a year." Jace grinned, his golden eyes twinkling, and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think-" I began, but Isabelle cut me off.

"Shut up, both of you." She said, though didn't sound particularly annoyed or mad.

"Alright, Alec. Izzy tells me that you, " He poked my shoulder, "Met someone and had a nice, hot make-out session with him. She won't tell me who though." He paused to glare at her, though it lacked actual venom, "I'm sure you, my kind-hearted brother, will tell me who your lover is." He batted his eyelashes and widened his eyes at me, as if he thought he was channeling Bambi.

"Honestly, Izzy, can't you keep a secret?" I smiled at Izzy, and she rolled her eyes.

"You know neither of us will tell anyone. And I was just saving you from stuttering and blushing for a whole five minutes when you would have told Jace yourself." She said, and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

We continued to argue and talk well after midnight, and when Jace nearly fell asleep in his chair, we decided it was time to go to bed.

It wasn't until I was in my bed that I realized I hadn't felt tense or bothered by being so close to Jace, because I hadn't felt any emotion for him that could be even vaguely related with longing or passion. All that emotion now was reserved specially for Magnus Bane.


End file.
